The present invention relates to a curtain airbag apparatus, and more particularly, to a curtain airbag apparatus capable of preventing a passenger's head from turning in case of an oblique collision of a vehicle.
In general, a vehicle has an airbag installed to protect a passenger. The airbag is installed at various positions depending on body parts which need to be protected. Curtain airbags are installed at both sides of the vehicle, and a steering wheel has a driver airbag installed therein.
When an oblique collision of the vehicle occurs, gas is injected into the curtain airbags and the driver airbag. The curtain airbags are expanded and deployed to cover the sides of the vehicle, and the driver airbag is expanded and deployed to cover the front of a driver. The driver airbag is pressed against one of the curtain airbags.
In the related art, however, the head of the driver may collide with a part between the driver airbag and the curtain airbag in case of an oblique collision. In this case, as the driver airbag is pushed and moved forward by the curtain airbag, the head of the driver is turned to collide with the part. Furthermore, in case of the oblique collision of the vehicle, the head of the passenger is moved forward while coming in contact with the curtain airbag. Therefore, the head is moved while being turned by friction of the curtain airbag. When the head of the driver is turned and then collide with the part, the level of brain damage may be increased. Therefore, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving the problem.